bdziamfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pociąg
Autor: Wojti2000. *Data powstania: 27 czerwca 2016. Roman, Piotrek i Adelais zostali przywiązani do czegoś co przypominało krzyże. Liny były bardzo mocne, a drewno tak silne i solidne że nie dało się go złamać ani uszkodzić. Momentalnie Adelais zaczęła krzyczeć, ale gdy to zrobiła, wódz uderzył ją w twarz pięścią. -Zamknij się.- powiedział. -A skąd ty właściwie znasz polski, karakanie?- zapytał Roman nadal starając się zgrywać twardziela. -Och, nauczyłem się.- odpowiedział dzikus, spoglądając na swoje trzy nowe ofiary, przechadzając się przed nimi. -Naprawdę intrygujące. Potrafcie się uczyć? Wódz nadal był niewzruszony, w przeciwieństwie do reszty dzikusów która zaczęła pożądliwie spoglądać się na ołtarz, jakby chcieli wydrapać Romanowi wnętrzności za to co powiedział. -Tak, tak, tak. Takiego jeszcze tu nie mieliśmy. Żaden nie miał na tyle odwagi aby się choćby do nas odezwać. -A co ty w zasadzie szykujesz?- wyjąkał Piotrek którego pierś falowała od bicia serca. -Ha. Zamierzamy wami się pożywić. -K*rwa, kanibale. Wiedziałem.- burknął pod nosem Roman, tak jakby chciał powiedzieć "A nie mówiłem?". -Nimo...żisi zjeś jakieś zwierzyńsa?- wtrąciła Adelais. -Zapewniam cię, że zwierzęce mięso nie jest zamiennikiem dla ludzkiego. Tylko ono pozwala przeżyć. W tym oto momencie z jednej z gałęzi niczym małpa zeskoczył garbaty kanibal i podszedł do Adelais, oblizując poplamione krwią usta. -Och...jaaa zaklepuje sobie tą tłustą, wodzu!- zaskrzeczał. -Spróbuj ją tknąć, czarnuchu!- krzyknął Piotrek. -Ty się nie maartw, ciebie nikt nie zeżre. -Nawet jak nas zabijecie, to i tak w końcu was powstrzymają! Wódz zaśmiał się. -Ha. Uwierzcie mi...nikt nas jeszcze nigdy nie powstrzymał. W zasadzie jesteśmy starzy jak świat. Odkąd człowiek wyszedł na ląd... -Daruj sobie, śmieciu!- zadrwił ponownie Roman. Zgarbiony kanibal spojrzał się na niego z gniewem. -Skończyć sprawę, wodzu? Władca Kifo Damu spojrzał po zgromadzonych dookoła podwładnych i stuknął w ziemię laską. -Kuua! Z tłumu wyszła dwójka barczystych dzikusów. Nieśli razem coś co przypominało starą skrzynię. Kiedy przysunęli ją do krzyży, można było zauważyć iż była ona wypełniona rozmaitymi prowizorycznymi narzędziami. Adelais i Piotrek zaczęli ponownie wrzeszczeć i wyrywać się, ale momentalnie przestali kiedy na ich usta nałożono kneble. Nagle wódz uniósł rękę. -Ukimya! Kitu kuja! Wszyscy kanibale zamarli, spoglądając w dżunglę. Istotnie, dało się słyszeć coś co przypominało przedzieranie się przez krzewy. W następnym momencie na polanę wpadł Matthew, łopocząc ramionami i potykając się o praktycznie wszystko. Kiedy zobaczył ołtarz i krzyże, krzyknął tak głośno że trójkę zabolały uszy: -ZOSTAW! NIE WOLNO ICH KRZYWDZIĆ! -Odejdź!- rozkazał wódz, wskazując na dżunglę swoją laską -Inaczej spadnie na ciebie MÓJ gniew! Mikrocefal najwidoczniej nie zrozumiał ani jednego słowa, albowiem dosłownie ułamek sekundy po skończeniu groźby podniósł z ziemi spróchniały konar i cisnął nim w kanibali, którzy momentalnie rzucili się na niego. I to był ich kolosalny błąd. Każdego z nich Matthew odrzucał z nadludzką siłą. Niektórych kopał, innych uderzał. Jednego nawet złapał za głowę i zmiażdżył ją w swojej wielkiej łapie. -To diabeł!- zasyczał garbaty kanibal. -Nie możemy przerwać rytuału przygotowania! Mashambulizi! Dwójka kanibali która już wyciągała ze skrzyni wielki nóż upuściła go i ruszyła by powstrzymać Matthewa, ale było już za późno. Mikrocefal dosłownie przecinał tłum Kifo Damu który dzielił go od ołtarza, szturchając wszystkich pięściami. Jeden czy dwa dzikusy skoczyły mu na plecy, ale ten po prostu strzepywał ich za pomocą swojego niezdarnego biegu. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce garbacz rzucił się na niego, ale został złapany za rękę i ciśnięty o jeden z krzyży na którym wisiał Roman. Prędkość lecącego ciała była tak wielka iż lewe ramię krzyża pękło. Wódz zaczął walczyć z Matthewem, unikając jego ciosów z nieludzką wręcz precyzją. Wkrótce jednak mikrocefalowi udało się złapać za laskę kanibala, którą to przełamał na pół. -Nie skalecz się tym!- powiedział, jednocześnie patrząc się na Romana tak jak dziecko na matkę gdy nauczyło się nowego słowa. Wódz jednak to wykorzystał i wbił mu w plecy kościany sztylet. Matthew zdawał się nie odczuwać bólu. Zamiast tego zaatakował wroga pięścią, a gdy ten upadł, podszedł do krzyży i zaczął rozwiązywać całą trójkę, a raczej rozrywać liny swoimi palcami. Kilku z powalonych Kifo Damu zaczęło powoli się podnosić, więc gdy tylko się uwolnili, Roman wraz z Piotrkiem i Adelais zaczęli biec w dżunglę, potykając się o wystające korzenie i przedzierając się przez wielkie liście. Biegli tak i biegli, do czasu aż nie natrafili na tory. Tory kolejowe. Po drugiej stronie była nadal dżungla. -Ch*lera, nie.- wystękał Piotrek. Cała trójka czuła się jakby miała płuca pełne kwasu. Serca waliły im jak młoty, a zaczęły walić jeszcze mocniej gdy z dżungli zarówno za nimi, jak i po drugiej stronie torów dało się słyszeć przedzieranie się przez roślinność ogromnego tłumu ludzi. Wtem ich uszy przedarł odgłos gwizdka oraz coraz głośniejsze, miarowe stukanie pociągu. Zza zakrętu na tory wpędziła bardzo szybko duża lokomotywa z ogromną ilością wagonów. Towarowe, kilka pasażerskich i kilka płaskich. Roman wpadł wtedy na pomysł. Złapał Piotrka i dyszącą Adelais za ręce, a kiedy tylko kolejny płaski wagon się zbliżał, skoczył z nimi na niego. Kiedy znaleźli się na pokładzie platformy, dżungla zaczęła się szybko oddalać, niczym przesuwany przed oczami obrazek. -Co ci K*RWA odje*ało?- krzyknął Piotrek wściekły. -Się nie martw, ten pociąg jedzie do jakiegoś obozu Brytoli. Jakoś się wyłumaczymy. Wtedy to Adelais wydała z siebie głośny wrzask, wskazując na coś za dwójką mężczyzn. Odwrócili się. Kifo Damu wychodzili z dżungli i wskakiwali na wagony. Nie czekając ani chwili, Roman chwycił za jedną z barierek na wagonie i wyrwał ją, trzymając ją teraz jak buzdygan. Piotrek zrobił to samo. Adelais zaczęła jednak szukać rozpaczliwie ucieczki. Kiedy jakiś kanibal do nich podchodził, uderzali go z całej siły stalowymi plątaninami rur w głowę, czasami - jeżeli nie udawało im się tam trafić - wykonywali drugi cios w pierś albo ostatecznie w miejsce gdzie znajdowały się genitalia. Po uderzeniu stalą prosto w czaszkę wrogowie najczęściej zataczali się spadając z platformy, ale jeden czy dwóch po prostu zmarło. W pewnym momencie na wagon skoczył kolosalny Kifo Damu. Dosłownie kolosalny, trzymający coś co przypominało morgernsztern wykonany z wielkiej drewnianej kuli nadzianej kolcami na patyku, która sama mierzyła grubo ponad metr. Jednym jej ciosem wytrącił z rąk dwójki mężczyzn ich prowizoryczne bronie, powodując iż zaczęli się wycofywać w stronę następnego wagonu. Bydlęcego. Był pusty. Kolos zamachnął się swoją bronią na ścianę wagonu, zrywając ją niczym papier pakunkowy. Lokomotywa była zbyt głośna aby maszynista słyszał jak ogromny kanibal niszczy wagon za wagonem, podczas gdy Roman, Piotrek i Adelais uciekali coraz dalej. Pociąg wyjeżdżał już z dżungli, wyjeżdżając na most. Był on postawiony bardzo wysoko, nad kanionem wypełnionym wodą. Mająca lęk wysokości Adelais starała się nie patrzeć ani na lewo, ani na prawo. Wtedy to z wagonu przed nimi wyszedł kolejny kanibal. -Nie ruszać się, psy!- krzyknął. W tym oto momencie gigant stanął za nimi. Byli otoczeni. Nagle na pociąg wspiął się jeszcze jeden dzikus, na którego to plecach siedział Wódz. Kiedy zobaczył trójkę, natychmiast zsiadł z niego. -To jest wasz koniec!- powiedział z wyraźnym tryumfem w głosie. W głowie Romana pojawił się mętlik. Po prawej ma Wodza i jego przyd*pasa, za sobą kolosa z maczugą, przed sobą chuderlaka z nożykiem. Po lewej są jego przyjaciele. To trzeba rozplanować. -Ha! I co wam mówiłem? Moje plemię przetrwa. Inne wymierają, a my! -PRZETRWAMY!- krzyknęli wszyscy obecni kanibale, kłaniając się Wodzowi. I tu był ich błąd. Roman wykonał zgrabne salto i skoczył na plecy kolosa który upuścił morgernsztern i zaczął się miotać, a robił to tak intensywnie że zepchnął swoich pobratymców z platformy. Wódz skoczył na dach jednego z wagonów, podczas gdy dwójka jego podwładnych spadała w dół kanionu. Ten sam los podzielił również i olbrzym kiedy to w szale próbował ściągnąć Romana z pleców, a w wyniku tego sam przechylił się tak iż spadł z pociągu, rozbijając się o skały w dole wąwozu. Polakowi udało się jednak w porę zeskoczyć. Wódz gdy to zobaczył zrobił coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Ukłonił się. -Jesteście dobrymi wojownikami. Dorównujecie moim ludziom, toteż muszę podjąć wasze wyzwanie. Wtedy to wstał i pstryknął palcami. -JEDNOSTKA SPECJALNA! DO MNIE! Za wodzem pojawiła się nagle chmara dymu, z której to wyszło sześciu Kifo Damu, odzianych w lamparcie skóry, kolczaste naręczaki i nagolenniki. Każdy miał inną broń, a wszystkie były wykonane z drewna i kości. Jeden dzidę, drugi nadziak, trzeci kiścień, czwarty maczugę, piąty miecz a szósty topór. W przeciwieństwie do innych kanibali którzy cały czas zachowywali się jak zwierzęta i poruszali niespokojnie głowę oraz rękami, jednostka specjalna stała jak słupy soli z oczami utkwionymi właśnie w trójce swoich wrogów. Ich twarze nie wyrażały absolutnie żadnych emocji. -To moi najlepsi żołnierze. Adelais otrząsneła się z szoku i zaczęła się cofać, ale jeden z członków jednostki specjalnej skoczył i z niesamowitą prędkością wylądował tuż za nią. -No to...walczmy- mruknął Roman. -Ale nie mam broni, to trochę niehonorowo, nie sądzisz? Wódz rzucił Polakowi pod nogi maczugę okopową. -Wiesz jak tego używać. Jednostka Specjalna, do ataku! Momentalnie cała szóstka rzuciła się na Romana, a ten znalazł się w ferworze walki. Piotrek również starał się pomóc, ale został ogłuszony jednym precyzyjnym ciosem z obuchu topora. -NIE! Adelais wstała i uderzyła jednego z członków Jednostki w plecy. To wykorzystał Roman i zdzielił go po głowie maczugą. Jeden do piachu, pozostało jeszcze pięciu. Walka trwała już dobre, intensywne kilka minut a Jednostka zdawała się wygrywać. W końcu Roman oraz Adelais zostali przewróceni na ziemię i otoczeni przez piątkę. Jeden z nich uniósł włócznię. Tym razem się nie wyminą. Pora na spotkanie z Bogiem. Nagle jak znikąd pojawił się Matthew, lądując na jednym z wagonów z wielkim trzaskiem. -ZOSTAWCIE GO!- zagrzmiał po czym podbiegł do członków Jednostki i zaczął ich jednego po drugim wybijać. Pierwszego roztrzaskał o platformę, drugiego cisnął o ziemię, trzeciego po prostu strzepnął z wagonu, czwartego uderzył z haka tak że aż wyrwał mu rdzeń kręgowy a piątego - który w ostatnich chwilach życia chciał wprowadzić kontrę swoim mieczem - złapał za głowę, a potem zmiażdżył ją w dłoni. Wódz zaczął się ponownie cofać, ale po pewnym czasie wyjął z paska wielki sztylet i skoczył ku mikrocefalowi. Ten zaszarżował na niego, byli coraz bliżej, i bliżej aż w końcu...TRACH. Stanęli w miejscu. Nie, nie stanęli. Zastygnęli. Matthew z pięścią wbitą w pierś Wodza, Wódz z sztyletem wbitym w serce Matthewa. -O Boże!- krzyknął Roman. Mikrocefal opadł na ziemię, odrzucając martwe ciało Wodza z dziurą w miejscu gdzie powinny być płuca. Cała trójka podeszła do leżącego chłopaka. -K*rwa. Trafił go prosto w serce. -Mon...dieu.- wysapała Adelais, kucając przy głowie półżywego Matthewa. Ten spojrzał się na trójkę swoimi dogasającymi oczami, uśmiechnął się i zamknął je. Zanim jednak mieli szansę na to zareagować, usłyszeli jak pociąg się zatrzymuje z głośnym sykiem pary. Parę minut później ubrudzony węglem maszynista zauważył ich i patrząc na porozwalane wszędzie zwłoki, tylko powtarzał "Oh my God". Roman próbując powstrzymać łzy wstał od zwłok mikrocefala i zaczął wyjaśniać. Maszynista w zasadzie zrozumiał tylko połowę, nie chciał uwierzyć w to co się stało, ale gdy zobaczył uszkodzone i zniszczone wagony oraz martwe ciała musiał się z tym pogodzić. Wkrótce zorientowali się iż pociąg zatrzymał się parę metrów od Brytyjskiego obozu wojskowego. Tam to też trójkę opatrzono oraz wyleczono. Jeden z obozowych naukowców był wysoce zainteresowany ciałami Kifo Damu, które to z ciekawością wyniósł z pociągu i zbadał. Nie starali się kryć zdumienia na widok zwłok Matthewa. Jeden z lekarzy skwitował to tylko słowami: -O Boże...jakim cudem ten biedak dożył dorosłości? Akromegalia, małogłowie i jeszcze te deformacje ciała...tacy nie dożywają dzieciństwa. Odrywając wzrok od skurczonej czaszki i wybauszonych, zamknięych oczu Matthewa, zwrócił się ku Romanowi i zagadnął: -Czy...był inteligentny? A Roman tylko spojrzał się na niego i odparł: -Bardziej niż niejeden z nas. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:Bump